


(not) only in your imagination

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of grinding, just a touch melancholic, zero-gravity make-outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “This is a little more dangerous than I thought it’d be.”He looks back at Keith, who holds them in place with his palm flat against the ceiling. “You thought about this before?”“Yeah. When I left for Kerberos. Once we were up there… I kept thinking what it’d be like if you were there with me. I wondered how it’d feel to kiss you in zero grav.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I saw [this lovely lovely fanart on twitter](https://twitter.com/icecake__4866/status/778144382407016448) and my brain started shaking me like ‘you gotta write something for this! you gotta do it’ so i did lol

__This right here, sitting in Keith’s bed with Keith in his lap, exchanging slow kiss after slow kiss? Is probably _the best_  place to be. That is, in his humble opinion.

 

Shiro hums, peeling Keith’s jacket off his shoulders, hands sweeping over his shoulders. His hands are forced to stop when the material snags against Keith’s bent elbows, halting Shiro's progress. Sighing into the kiss, Shiro tugs on the jacket a little to drop the hint for Keith to lower his hands. Smiles a little, helplessly in love, when Keith keeps his hands anchored at Shiro’s jaw, clever fingers guiding his face just so to the side. 

 

“Keith…”

 

“Mmm?” Keith asks softly, capturing Shiro’s bottom lip in a quick suckle before letting it go with a wet smack. 

 

Laughing at the tingling sensation that runs down his chest, Shiro says, “I want to take your jacket off. You need to let go.”

 

“Na,” Keith teases, eyes still closed. He shifts closer, the heels of his boots pressing softly against Shiro’s tailbone, capturing Shiro’s lips in another kiss. Just as soft as before, filled with greater intent. Helplessly in love, Shiro follows. He forgets about taking the jacket off, keeps his hands under the stiff material against Keith’s back. Feels the subtle shift of muscles and sighs in delight.

 

He loves the suggestion of strength whenever Keith moves. Adores stroking the lean muscles and sharp lines of Keith's body. Contemplates changing positions to express his appreciation for Keith's body. He’s thinking about lying down on the bed when Allura’s voice rings in the room, “Paladins, we’re about to turn the gravity simulators off for a short period. I’ll give you thirty ticks to get ready.”

 

The pair glance up in the general direction of the speaker installed overhead before bemusedly looking at each other. 

 

“Was that today?” Keith asks, wrists linked lazily behind Shiro's neck.

 

Shiro nods, brushing a few strands of dark hair off Keith’s cheek, “Did you forget?”

 

Keith makes a sour expression that’s answer enough, followed by, “Should we move?”

 

Running his hands up Keith’s back, Shiro grins. “Na. This is the safest place, don’t you think?”

 

Quirking an eyebrow at the playful look on Shiro’s face, Keith’s face shifts into amusement as well. His laugh is quiet and delighted, reminding Shiro of his favorite honey candy drops. 

 

“Guess you better hold onto me tight, handsome.” Keith teases, rubbing their noses together before stealing a quick kiss.

 

Happy to do so, Shiro pulls Keith closer until they’re chest to chest. Being this close means they can feel each other’s hardening lengths but it’s not about this right now. No, right now they just want to enjoy a good, long make-out session with each other.

 

Overhead, Coran’s voice counts back from ten followed by a quick ‘bzzt’ sound. It takes a few seconds before they start floating off the bed. Keith’s laugh mingles with his. Shiro tucks the warm puff of Keith's happiness under his tongue and lets it melt, cotton candy sweet. 

 

“This feels _so_  weird.”

 

“Good weird,” Shiro corrects with a grin. The light headed sensation that’s filling his brain is _probably_  thanks to the sudden lack of gravity but Shiro will prefer to chalk the cause up to Keith’s bright laugh.  He closes his eyes, guiding and being guided into a longer kiss. They forget about the fact they’re floating at least a foot off the bed, shifting a little closer to the ceiling with every twitch and moan. One particular wriggle presses their clothed cocks together and causes Shiro to jerk up with a moan.

 

It’s also enough to send their heads gently bumping into the ceiling. Shiro rubs his head while glaring up at the offending metal, “This is a little more dangerous than I thought it’d be.”

 

He looks back at Keith, who holds them in place with his palm flat against the ceiling. There's a soft flyaway quality to his hair that has Shiro's chest clenching with desire. It looks the kind of messy when Keith's writhing on either of their bed, hair spread on the pillow. “You thought about this before?” 

 

The question hurts like the prick of a thorn against his heart, throbbing and bleeding sluggishly when he smiles gently at Keith, “Yeah. When I left for Kerberos. Once we were up there… I kept thinking what it’d be like if you were there with me. I wondered how it’d feel to kiss you in zero grav.”

 

There’s the old ache lingering in the back of Keith’s eyes, same way it lingers in Shiro’s voice when they’re talking about the days long past. “Well, now you know,” Keith points out quietly, knee digging a little harder into Shiro’s sides. “Was it like you thought it’d be?”

 

“Better,” Shiro reassures immediately.

 

Keith smiles, with all the warmth and radiance of a cold dawn breaking through the frost. The kiss that follows tastes the same way too - crisp, cool, invigorating. Warmth returns to his fingertips, growing hotter when Keith twists them around so that his back is pressed against the ceiling.

 

Slim fingers unzip his vest and shove if off. Shiro takes the chance to tug Keith’s jacket off as well. Keith's hands help him take the garment off. Their hands slip under dark shirts, pushing the material up in their quest to touch heated flesh. Shiro anticipates having to take his shirt off but no. Keith’s hand pushes the shirt only up to Shiro’s armpits, keeping his palm pressed over his chest. Himself? Shiro wants Keith’s shirt off. His hands pull the soft cotton off before slipping his own shirt off, carelessly tossing it to the side before pulling Keith closer.

 

They’re back to floating midway now, which is mildly frustrating because Shiro wants to pin Keith down to bed and kiss him, rub against him, grind down, and-

 

“Back online in a few ticks,” Coran announces.

 

“Thank God,” Keith groans, waving a hand as he tries to get them closer to the bed. "I don't think we could manage zero-grav sex."

 

Groaning in agreement, Shiro gets Keith back in his lap and grinds their hips together. The moan he gets as answer is loud enough to drown Coran’s countdown out. Not that Shiro’s paying attention to it in the first place because the way Keith’s moving… the tight grip of his hands behind Shiro’s neck, his biting kisses, the throaty little noises he’s making…

 

They both drop with a startled ‘Oof!’ when gravity returns, teeth and lips crashing painfully but they don’t break the kiss. Rather, Keith just rolls them over so that he’s on top, braces his knees on either side of Shiro’s hips, and grinds down.

 

"You can go back to whatever you were doing now, thank you.” Allura announces.

 

Shiro laughs when Keith mutters, “Fucking finally.”


End file.
